<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>be mine by planetundersiege</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569748">be mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege'>planetundersiege</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ineffable Valentines 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Candy Hearts, Confessions, Drabble, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Wordcount: 100-500, ineffable valentines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:22:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ineffable Valentines: Day 5: Candy Hearts</p><p>At first, it had only been one stray candy heart. It had appeared on Aziraphale’s desk one day, seemingly out of nowhere, and in a pretty convenient place, right beside his notebook. It was a yellow one, with bright pink text that said “Too Sweet”.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ineffable Valentines 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ineffable Valentines 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>be mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>At first, it had only been one stray candy heart. It had appeared on Aziraphale’s desk one day, seemingly out of nowhere, and in a pretty convenient place, right beside his notebook. It was a yellow one, with bright pink text that said “Too Sweet”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The angel got a chuckle out of it, before eating it and getting to work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The following day, there was another heart on his table, just a bit closer to the center, this one a soft green with red text that said “Yum Yum.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ate that one too, loving the charm to it. Valentine’s Day was close after all, but he didn’t know who would take their time to send the candies to him. But, it was a free sweet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next one was at his dining table, purple heart that said “xoxo”, and then not one, but TWO hearts in the shower, both yellow, with the extremely inappropriate “ur hot” and “wink wink”, sometimes the angel did not want to read in this context.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t eat those two, but put them into a box.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The days passed, and these little games continued. Several times per day, Aziraphale would find the little hearts all over his shop, with various messages. This was clearly not a coincidence anymore, but, more of a prank? Someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> sneaking into his shop after all, it wasn’t like they just magically appeared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had told Crowley about this weird phenomenon, but the demon had just laughed, telling him to enjoy his secret admirer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, it was Valentine’s Day, and Aziraphale had just found a “Be mine”, “U and me” and a “#Love” on his desk. And before he could do anything, the bells of his shop rang.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And as he turned around, there was Crowley. He was carrying the largest candy heart Aziraphale had ever seen, a blue one the size of his torso, with red text that simply said “I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A smile grew on his face as the realization of this meant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course it was angel, I was pretty sure you would have figured that out already.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>